On Rainy Nights
by xLovexInterestx
Summary: Zuko's vile sister Zula hires an assassin to finnish off her brother. However, when the tables turn, will Zuko be able to control his emotions? And his heart? xXZukoxOCXx Yes, the summary sucks, but hey. It's what's on the inside that counts right?
1. A Task at Hand

Prologue:

"Your Uncle Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." (A/N: Yes, this was quoted from the season one finale) Zula kneeled before her father the great fire lord, then shifted her gaze up to him, waiting to hear more.

"I'm listening, Father."

"Zuko will stop at nothing to capture the Avatar. Though he does not pose a threat, he must be stopped at any costs necessary. With him out of the way, you my daughter, will be able to capture the Avatar, and guarantee the Fire Nation's victory in the war."

Zula thought for a brief moment. Her hazel eyes flickered, and her mouth slowly spread into a mischievous grin. Zuko was a weaker fire bender than she, but he possessed a determination that couldn't be broken. _Unlike his bones_, she thought to herself, her mouth forming in an even wider grin at the thought of her brother being squished by some heavy object. _With him out of the way, I'll be able to capture the avatar with absolutely nothing in my path, and have undying honor once the he taken captive_…_ I would be a legend. _(A/N: Not that she already isn't already?)

She was rapidly pulled out of her thoughts as Fire Lord Ozai continued. "I need you to hire someone to get rid of him, an assassin perhaps. You cannot go after them yourself, for the Fire Nation needs you here. And though your bending skills are excellent, it is far too risky"

"Say no more, father." Zula paused and looked at the shadow of her father's face, "Consider them…taken care of." Her forlorn eyes flickered again as she got up to leave. She slowly began to walk out of the war council room, gaining confidence with each stride she took.

"Excellent. I know you will not fail." He called out to her as she froze in the doorway. Though Zula couldn't see her father's face, she could practically visualize his smile through the many flickering flames that surrounded his throne. "I trust your judgment, Zula." He called out to her, "However I am recommending you take a fleet of my soldiers to head them off at their next…" Zula stopped in the doorway, then looking at him with a coy smile said,

"Soldiers, weren't what I had in mind…"

-Later the afternoon-

Two hours later, Zula paced uncomfortably around her bed chamber. The sounds the squeaky floorboards made as she stepped across them seemed to taunt her.

_Squeak-squeak_

_Squeak-squeak_

_Trai-tor_

_Trai-tor_

"Ugh!" She shouted as she tossed her silver hair brush onto the floor. The Fire Nation insignia carved into the back of the brush chipped off as it landed with a thud on the floor. "Why am I so anxious?" She wondered aloud to herself as she continued pacing about the room. (A/N: Gee, maybe because she's hiring an assassin to finish off her own flesh and blood?) Finally after what seemed like an eternity, her bedchamber door swung open, revealing two fire nation soldiers holding a cloaked figure.

"Well?"

"We followed you orders precisely, Princess Zula, here." Answered the soldier on the right, thrusting the cloaked figure into her room.

"Excellent, you are dismissed." Zula nodded curtly, and both fire nation soldiers exited, leaving her alone with the mysterious cloaked figure. An eerie feeling suddenly settled over her stomach. "Come in." Zula said quickly then turned on her heel back into the bedchamber. "I've called you here for a very important reason. My sources tell me you're the best in…" Zula settled herself into a chair and gulped, "…the business. "

"Your sources do not lie," Replied the cloaked figure. "Of course, my services require a small price."

"Of course," Stuttered Zula as she reached for a bag of coins tucked neatly away under a nearby bookshelf. "Will this do?" She asked as she carefully placed the bag on the table.

The cloaked figure withdrew a sword from somewhere deep within the mysterious cloak. Zula gasped, as the sword ripped through the burlap material of the sack. Coins spluttered out of the bag and skidded across the table.

"Oh yes," said the cloaked figure smiling. "This will do."


	2. The Cloaked Figure and the Crew

Chapter One

"Remember why we're here," Prince Zuko whispered to his Uncle Iroh as they entered a filthy pub run by some local earth benders, "This place can be very distracting."

"Not to worry Zuko. I am not one to lose my focus easily." Responded Iroh with a curt nod. "Oh look! This pub specializes in brewing Ginseng tea! Why, I have been just dying for a cup. I also hear that they cook a fine…"

"Enough!" Zuko shouted, trying not show the annoyance that lingered upon his face (A/N: His handsome, gorgeous, perfect face 3). "We're here to find a crew. We need one to help us manage the ship we bought yesterday, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Iroh nodded, "While bartering for that ship I had the most delicious piece of mushu pork…"

As Zuko scanned the pub, Uncle Iroh continued on about the wonderful piece of pork he ate yesterday afternoon, but Zuko managed to tune him out. He had no interest in his Uncle's eating habits. His only interest was in finding a suitable crew that would help him capture the Avatar. After a brief moment, he zoned back into his Uncle's voice.

"…and served with the most delicious orange sauce. Mmmh. Come now Zuko, we have no more time to waste." He smiled as he strolled over to a nearby table, while Zuko followed close behind him, grumbling under his breath.

"Alright, Uncle, we'll need at least a dozen men to form a solid crew. There is no room for weakness aboard my ship, so I expect you to find good, strong, men with sailing experience. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes. I expect you'll have found me a crew by then."

"Good, strong men. Sailing experience." Iroh paused and took a sip of his tea. "I've got it. Not to worry Zuko, I won't let you down."

"I know, Uncle. I have to go look over some maps. I sense we're closing in on the Avatar's trail, and I don't want to lose him. Not again…" Zuko then got up from the table and pushed his way to the back of the pub and through the exit, not caring to notice the many waitresses ogling at him from behind the bar, or the mysterious stranger lurking on the far side of the pub, wearing a midnight blue cloak…

* * *

-20 minutes later-

* * *

Zuko leaned up against the side of the pub and inhaled the crisp night air. The moon looked farther in the east than it had a while ago. _Uncle should have found me a crew by now_, thought Zuko as he shoved the map he was looking over into his pocket. He strode through the entry way with his chin held high and seated himself down at his table. Iroh was already there, waiting for him. "Well? Where's my crew?" Zuko asked in an exasperated tone.

"Patience, Zuko." Responded Iroh, "I assure you, I have located the best possible crew members that I could find."

"The best you could find doesn't make them the best." Zuko growled as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Now where are they?" Iroh let out a heavy sigh, then inhaled sharply through his nose.

"This way." Iroh led Zuko through a swarm of tables. Just before they reached the back entry way, Zuko noticed the cloaked figure looming in the shadows of the corner. As soon as Zuko looked in the corner's direction, the cloaked figure got up and quickly strode to the opposite exit. A chill ran down Zuko's spine.

_Am I being followed? _

He quickly brushed the incident off, and continued after Iroh into the back alley way behind the pub.

"Well, here they are." Iroh announced proudly, "The best in the village." At first, Zuko thought his eyes just needed to adjust to the darkness, but after a moment of looking at the 'crew' his Uncle had rounded up, he saw that his eyes, unfortunately, did not deceive him. Before him stood about a dozen men, that seemed to be between the age of eight and eighty. One man was so tall, Zuko could barely reach his shoulder, and another was so short, he could barely reach _Zuko's_ shoulders. A man who seemed to be close to Iroh's age seemed anything but ordinary, due to his glass eye and the exotic bird on his left soldier. There was an old man with many wrinkles dispersed all over his elderly face, and a very young boy, with freckles dispersed all over his. The rest of the 'crew' seemed to be composed of average men and pirates.

"WHAT!" Zuko roared in a mixture of frustration and outrage. "Maybe you didn't under stand my directions, Uncle. I asked you to round me up a crew, not a group of…of…bums!"

"Hey!" Shouted the young boy with freckles dispersed all over his nose, "I'm no bum."

_You're right you're a child_, thought Zuko. He inhaled deeply and massaged his temples in annoyance.

"Do not judge them by their appearance Prince Zuko." Iroh stated calmly as if nothing at all was unusual about the group of people standing before them. "I assure you; they come from excellent sailing backgrounds."

"Hmmm," Zuko pondered aloud. "You there," He gestured to the man with the glass eye and the bird upon his shoulder, "Step forward." His firm voice made the man hesitant, however he reluctantly obeyed. "Now, what is your name?"

They call me Gin." He responded with a smile, seeming completely oblivious to Zuko's harsh tone.

"Tell me, 'Gin,'" He sneered,"how could you possibly be of use aboard my ship? I suppose if we run out of food we could cook that ridiculous bird on your shoulder for a meal…" The bird squawked angrily and shook his feathers, sending one flying and airborne for Zuko's head. He quickly waved it away.

"I been a sailing for fifteen years." He responded in a raspy pirate like accent. "Look out was me position, and my eyes have never deceived me yet. 'cept one time of course, that's how I got this!" He then proceeded to pop out his glass eye. Zuko looked away in disgust.

"Zuko, we have no one else…" Iroh whispered quietly. Zuko sighed heavily and looked at the gaggle of people standing before him. _Uncle is right…we have no one…_He thought to himself with reluctance.

"Fine, but any screw ups and it'll be the last mistake you ever make." Zuko then walked off in a huff to the harbor where the ship was docked. Iroh and the rest of the crew followed close behind. However there was another following them not so close behind; a lone figure, wearing a midnight blue cloak.

* * *

A/N: -Gasp- whatever will happen next? Well, you'll just have to review and check back to find out won't you. Stay tuned ! 


End file.
